Whisper To Me Softly
by Ronique-san623
Summary: Summary inside! Please Read&Review. Feedback needed. This my first fanfic so be kind. Note: Makino and Yuki won't be in it as much.
1. Prolouge

Whisper To Me Softly

Summary: Makino and Doumyoji are together and accepted my Kaede. Yuki and Soujiroh are finally together. What happens when Rui finally gets a break in the game of love and finds someone perfect for him? What happens when Akira meets and falls in love with someone that's not 10 years older than him but, youger? Will their loves fail? Will they be accepted together? Only time can tell.

Note: This fanfic will be written in two languages: English and Korean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango in any way; I just own the idea of this story.

Prolouge 

Tomohisa Misaki and her sister, Tomohisa Kiori, are 2nd year students at Etikou Gakuen. When they first returned to Japan and heard about Etikou, they thought that the school was great and prestigious but what the school turned out was a horrible nightmare. As first years they witnessed the evilness of both the students and the richest kids in school, the F4. The F4 consisted of : Mimasaka Akira, who is knowing as the madam killer because he only goes out with women 10 years or more older than him. Nishikado Soujiroh, was the playboy who sleeps with any girl he can and used his money to his advantage... then he met Matsuoka Yuki. Hanazawa Rui, is known as the most mysterious member of F4. Doumyoji Tsukasa, the leader of F4, was also known for being the most tempermental and richest member of the group. Misaki and Kiori were mostly scared of what the F4 could do to them so they stayed out of the way.

But that seemed so hard to do….


	2. Misaki and Kiori Go Head To Head With F4

Whisper To Me Softly

Summary: Makino and Doumyoji are together and accepted my Kaede. Yuki and Soujiroh are finally together. What happens when Rui finally gets a break in the game of love and finds someone perfect for him? What happens when Akira meets and falls in love with someone that's not 10 years older than him but, younger? Will their loves fail? Will they be accepted together? Only time can tell.

Note: This fanfic will be written in two languages: English and Korean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango in any way; I just own the idea of this story.

Chapter One – Misaki and Kiori Go Head-To-Head With F4 

Misaki was worried about Kiori, who was eating her breakfast silently. _'Something is wrong' _Misaki thought to herself. Drowning in thoughts Misaki didn't notice the fact that Kiori had already left for school. Coming out of her thoughts by down closing Misaki ran to get dressed for school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiori walking

As Kiori walked to Eitoku she walked with her head down. AS she walked silently under the gray sky she couldn't help but wonder what punishment was in store for her today.

**xFlashBackx **

Today Misaki got sick and had to stay home. Checking her temperature, making her breakfast and tucking her in bed, Kiori left for school. When she arrived and Eitoku she met up with Ayano, Sakurako, and Erika. As the day progressed Kiori knew the day wasn't as good without her sister. As the end of the day came Kiori couldn't help but think of how her sister was doing. Without notice she walked to something or _someone._ Looking up slowly, Kiori saw that she bumped into the one and only Doumyoji Tsukasa and he now had Coke all over his Armani shirt. Standing up quickly, she muttered a simple "Gomen na" and ran away.

**xEnd FlashBackx**

Knowing fully well how mad Doumyoji would be, she prepared herself. Finally she arrived at school and went to class.

Finally, when Misaki arrived and walked to class, she couldn't help but overhear a bunch of noises, jeering/cheering coming from her sister's class. Walking into the classroom Misaki saw Kiori in the back half way to tears. Running up to her Misaki worriedly asked "What's wrong?" When Kiori didn't answer she knew something was up. Feeling her anger boil up Misaki stood up and yelled "Shut the hell up, you stupid asses. How could you be so evil as to watch a classmate so upset?" One of the girls known as the 'Lilies' replied "Too bad she shouldn't have spilled something on Doumyoji-sama. Because of what she did, she is red-tagged and we can do whatever we want." Before she could answer the bell rang signaling lunch. As she, Kiori, Ayano, Erika, and Sakurako walked into lunch all eyes where on them. Soon enough the throwing of eggs and other things began to hit them. Just at that moment someone yelled out "F4!" and everyone began the applause. As F4 took a seat, Kiori had become full of fear, while Ayano, Misaki, and Erika boiled with anger. After the cheering ceased Doumyoji said to a trembling Kiori, "What's wrong why are you so scared?" Kiori replied with a shaky "Hontouni gomen na." Doumyoji simply laughed. Seeing that Doumyoji was going to hit Kiori, Misaki jumped in front of Kiori and blocked his punch. "Oi! Didn't anyone ever tell you it's wrong to hit a girl?" Misaki said as she ducked Doumyoji's punches. "See you were about to hit my sister and if that would have happened you would have died and I would have gone to jail." Misaki said as Doumyoji threw another punch toward her. Catching his arm she pulled him closer and punched him in his stomach which sent him flying across the lunchroom. Walking up to him she said "This is our declaration of war. Be prepared because hell is soon to come." With that being said the four of them walked out with the crowd staring at them in awe.


End file.
